Living an Amazons Life
by datexan
Summary: Oneshot & Divergant Thanks in part to a friend of mine St Pika bringing over several Ranma 12 episodes this story came into being. What if, what if things went differently when Ranma first met Shampoo Xian Pu in the Amazon village? reedited


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 the series, the characters or anything associated with them. It would be nice, but alas, I do not. This story came into being after a friend of mine dropped in and showed me several Ranma 1/2 episodes. I am not an expert at the series, I have never read the Manga, and I have only seen a few of the episodes. However this idea still hit me and I had to write it. This is a Divergant, meaning it starts off the same, but changes how some of the series went. Ok, maybe not some, but all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please ignore the many errors. I have yet to hear from my beta reader as he is in Florida. As a side note, this is a one shot, only one chapter.

+

Bad day… bay week… bad month… or was it simply a bad year? No, it's been a bad decade! At least that is how Ranma viewed his world right now. So far, he's been taken from his home, made to train in so many strange ways he was becoming numb to danger. In fact, he was starting to relish it. However, in the past few days since he went to Jusenkyö his life was looking worse. The place was supposed to be a dangerous training ground, but instead of danger, they saw a bunch of little puddles with bamboo sticks sticking out of them.

Seeing no apparent danger, he and his father had jumped up on the bamboos sticks and started to practice. However, after getting in a lucky hit that sent his father into a spring, he was not prepared for seeing a large panda jump out of the pool. Before he could really comprehend what was happening he was gasping for breath and coming up out of a pool himself. Ranma now understood the danger he was now in. However, it was too late; the damage had already been done. Moreover, he was now a she.

Since leaving the springs, they had now stumbled on an Amazon village and now she was facing an angry Amazon woman. While it was true that she'd ate the Amazon girls' prize… Ranma was just hungry and did not understand the sign. Nevertheless, they did not seem to understand that. Several different strategies raced though his mind and she finally settled on one… especially after she stepped on a slick spot and started to slip and fall. Using her body's motion, she performed a spinning kick and when she finished the spin, she was crouched on the log. Her opponent though, was lying on the ground holding her arm, and she appeared to be in a lot of pain.

Something in the back of Ranma's mind was telling her to run, but she was also concerned about the Amazon. She felt like something major has just happened and she was not sure what has happened. Looking at the fallen warrior Ranma gasped as she could easily tell that her opponent's upper arm was obviously broken. A sickening though passed though her as she realized she had just used his abilities to hurt… a girl; she's hurt a girl.

Jumping down from where she was, Ranma landed beside the Amazon and tried to talk to her, but the girl seemed to be using all of her will power to keep from crying out in pain. "Help…" Ranma called softly and then standing up she looked wide-eyed at those around her. "Help!" she cried aloud and pointed to the girl's arm. The other females around him were not looking at her very kindly. "Oh man…" she mumbled and looked for her father who seemed to be motioning for her to run. She looked back at the girl on the ground that now was trying to curl up into a ball. "I'm sorry…" she said and then started to run away but was stopped by some spears being pointed at her.

From behind the women a large panda ran forward, grabbed Ranma and tried to run away… but in the chaos that followed the two became separated and Ranma was surrounded by the angry women again. When she heard a girl shout out in pain, she did not think about what she was doing. When one of the warriors tried to spear him, she jumped up into the air, landed lightly on the tip of her spear and then took off running across the top of the warriors heads. She was not running away; she was running back. Back to the girl she hurt.

Ranma could see several of the others standing around the fallen Amazon and she was not sure why the thought occurred to her, but she began to fear that the girl may be in danger. Landing in front of her and forcing some of the other warriors back she tried to talk to them again. "Is there a doctor here? You know a medic or a... a… healer?"

She received blank stares from them and then the stares turned to anger. A few of them turned their weapon towards her again and she did the only think she could think of. Grabbing the wounded girl, Ranma lifted her off the ground so she could carry her away. Then she made another desperate leap into the air and ran over the tops of their heads. Quickly she saw a hut that she could use to jump higher from to get away. With a plan in mind, she jumped, landed on top of the hut and tried to jump higher. Unfortunately, when she landed on the building to jump again… the roof gave out and she came crashing down.

Coughing hard she cradled the Amazon to herself to keep her from getting hurt worse. "I'm sorry…" Ranma told her and hoped the girl understood. She didn't want to do this… she just didn't realize how much force she put into the kick since he or rather she at the time had been unbalanced. As it was, she was still getting used to this new body. Someone speaking to her brought her out of his thoughts. Upon looking up from the girl, she saw an older woman looking at him strangely. "She's hurt." She told her and it did not look like she understood him. Turning the girl caused her to whimper slightly and she hated himself for doing this to her.

Seeing a bed, she quickly placed her on it, pointed to the obviously broken arm, and then made a breaking gesture with his hands. The old woman seemed to understand and got a few things like bandages and such. When the woman returned for getting her supplies she pointed to him and then to the girl and made a gesture Ranma took for meaning to cover the girl's mouth. Believing that she wanted her to keep the girl from screaming, Ranma placed her hand over the girls' mouth to which the old woman simply shrugged.

Reaching out she grabbed the girls arm, tugged hard, and twisted it back into its proper place. Most people when faced with a lot of pain will either scream out or bite down. This girl was the type to bite. Unfortunately, she opened her mouth first which allowed the edge of Ranma's hand to slip between her teeth before she savagely bit down on the hand.

To her credit, Ranma did not scream, though she wanted to. The healer just shook her head and now that the bone was set, she began to splint the arm to keep it protected. Getting herself back under control, even if she did not scream, Ranma looked down at the girl and gave her a slight grin. "You ok now?" When she just looked up confused, she sighed and sat down. Raking her fingers though her hair Ranma sat down on the bed beside her. "I don't think you can understand me," she said softly, "but I'm sorry for this… I'm just not used to this body… I wasn't supposed to hit you that hard."

"What do you mean this body?" A voice said from the doorway. Ranma looked to the girl on the bed and she was giving him a quizzical look. Turning his attention to the door, he saw a woman… at least he hoped it was a woman that was holding on to a long stick. She was obviously very skilled with balancing as the stick was easily twice the small woman's size, and she was using the stick as though it were a pogo stick.

"Um…" Ranma said as he looked at her.

"I am Ku Lon, elder of this village."

"I… I am Ranma Saotome, um…"

"What do you mean this body?" She asked again.

Sighing Ranma asked her, "Have you ever heard of Jusenkyö?"

"Yes, place of cursed springs; I know a lot about it."

"Pops and I thought it was a training ground…" she paused as the old woman snickered and Ranma felt very embarrassed. "And… well…"

"The two of you fell into a pool. That would explain the panda bear, but which spring did you fall into?"

"Spring of drowned girl," she admitted sadly.

"Ah, so what is your natural form? Should I get you some hot water?"

"I think I'm in enough hot water right now… but sure…" after saying that she watched as Ku Lon said something to the girl on the table and to the healer. The healer went to make some hot water Ranma guessed while the girl on the table was looking at her intently. "Um… anyway… I… I'm really a guy."

Ku Lon considered this and said something to the girl on the bed who looked at Ranma in what he guessed was a fit of rage. Thinking that she was blaming her, which she would not doubt, nor try to correct, Ranma kneeled down beside her. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry. I…" she sighed heavily. To wound someone like this, let alone a girl, with his art was something he was not sure he could forgive himself for.

Ku Lon looked at the girl strangely and smiled to herself. Ranma heard the old woman say something to the wounded girl and could only guess what it was. Though she was glad to see that the girl was at least not giving her looks saying she wanted to kill. Maim maybe, but not kill. Suddenly Ranma felt warm water flow over him and that was when the girls' eyes lit up. Looking over what was now his shoulder Ranma could see a smirking healer and a smiling Ku Lon.

When he heard the girl saying something, he turned back to her and was glad to see that she no longer looked ready to kill him. She made several gestures with her hand pointing to him a few times and then to her arm. "What's she saying?" he asked Ku Lon.

"She says that since you have beaten her and have caused this, then you will be responsible for taking care of her until she feels fit."

"That's ok with me…" Ranma told them, though he thought that maybe there was more to it than what was said to him. The fact remained that he felt responsible, so if he needed to take care of her, then he'd do it.

"Good," Ku Lon said with a smile. "She will be given some herbs for the pain. It will relax her muscles so she'll be unable to walk. You are expected to carry her to her bed and take care of her."

"I am?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yes, you are." The old woman turned around, "I will explain -things- to the village so that you will not come to any harm."

"OK thank you," Ranma said and bowed to her. When she turned to go Ranma stopped her, "Oh… what's her name?" he asked and seemed to blush a little as even going through all of this, he still didn't know the girls name.

"Her name is Xain Pu."

"Shampoo?" He asked and the girl behind him wanted to hit him.

"No my boy, Xain Pu."

"Oh Xain Pu…" he said and when they both smiled he guessed he got it right.

When Ku Lon left, Ranma sighed and turned to look back at Xain Pu. She was looking at him and giving him a smile, which he was relieved to get. He was afraid that she was going to hate him for this. "Um… she said that I need to take you to… to… to your bed… um… after…" he made a gesture to the healer who was holding a bowel with some herbs in it. She followed his eyes and nodded her head to the healer.

Ranma watched as she was given the bowl. With a quick upturn of the bowl, the contents were downed. Shortly thereafter Xain Pu was looking very relaxed. Slipping one arm under her knees and the other one under her back he lifted her up. To his surprise, she did not protest but rested her head against him. 'She must really be out of it,' he thought and carried her outside the small hut.

While he was still surrounded by a number of Amazon Warriors, they did not seem to want to kill him right now. He could hear them whispering things that he thought were about him and possibly Xain Pu. For some reason he felt protective of her and pulled her closer to himself. He reasoned that it was because the girl could not defend herself right now so he had to.

It was not hard for him to find her hut as the warriors seemed to have separated forming a path for him to take. While this was a little unnerving, he was not about to say anything about it. Even if he did say something, they would probable not understand him. Once he arrived at her hut, he walked in and sighed. Just outside he could hear the Amazons whispering and saying things, but he didn't have time for that right now.

Setting her down on her mat, he found a blanket and covered her up. She appeared to already be asleep so he just sat there, watching her for a while. He had nowhere to go and no place to rest yet. But if he went to far away, then he wouldn't be able to hear her if she needed him. Resigning himself to his new fate, he leaned back against the wall and fell asleep.

Ranma had no idea that a large Panda was watching the village from a safe distance, nor did he know that said panda was trying to decide on how to get his son out of the village. He thought he knew where the Amazons had taken his son, but from here, he could not make out any real details. As such the panda decided to just watch for now and try to form a plan when he could.

The next morning was to say the least, interesting for Ranma. First Xain Pu awoke to a lot of pain and he had to rush her back to the healers to get more of those herbs. Then he had to spend a lot of time just trying to get her to understand his name. He soon found himself wishing that either he understood her language or she understood his. To make matters worse, he had not seen Ku Lon who he knew was the only one that could translate for him.

"No, my name is Ranma," he told her for the hundredth time, or at least it felt like it.

"Yan-ma?" She repeated confused.

"Ran-ma."

"Lan-ma."

"RanMa."

"Wan-Ma?"

"Oh come on… please… it's Ran-ma."

"Ran-ma?"

"Yes!" He shouted and grabbed her in a hug. He let go of her quickly when he heard her hiss in pain. "Oh I'm sorry…" he told her sincerely while bowing before her.

She just smiled at him and said something that he wished he could understand, but unfortunately, all he caught was her saying his name… and saying it properly this time. One thing he did catch though was that her tone of voice was not harsh. When she finished talking, he realized she was waiting for him to say something. He opened his mouth… and his stomach growled. Slapping a hand over his stomach in a vain attempt to silence it, he was relieved when she just giggled.

"Ah I see I'm right on time." A voice said behind him. He turned around and was happy to see not only Ku Lon, but someone who was carrying some food for them as well.

"Oh man I'm starved!" he told them excitedly and grabbing his bowl, he started to eat when he heard her whimper in pain. "You ok?" he asked then noticed she was holding her chopsticks in her right arm… the same arm he had broken and she was having trouble trying to eat. Looking around franticly he noticed that the other girl and Ku Lon had left. "Oh man…" Taking one more look at Xain Pu he noticed she was trying hard to feed herself, but the herbs were making her motor skills sluggish.

With a resigned sigh, he used his chopsticks to pick up some food from his bowl and held it up to her. She looked at it and then him carefully. At first it looked like she was angry but then she let out a sigh and opened her mouth. Carefully he placed the food into her mouth and with a blush from both of them; he fed her from his bowl. When she finished, he then ate from her bowl as his was empty.

"Xian Pu," Ranma said softly, which got her attention. "I wish I could understand you… or at least you could understand me. It'd make things a lot easier… and… and since I'm gonna to be here a while… it'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

"Do you really wish to learn our language?"

"Yes, I'd… what?" Ranma was about to ask Xain Pu if that was her, but the voice came from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Ku Lon. "Yes, I mean if I'm gonna be taking care of her, I need to know what she's saying."

"That can be arranged. But it will take some time."

Shrugging his shoulders Ranma told them. "Right now, I ain't got nothing but time."

"Very well then. Let's start with something simple."

Ranma grinned like a fool, "Sounds good to me."

Over the next few hours, Ranma was taught words like food, drink, sleep, tired, and a host of others. To Ranma it seemed that his mind was going to explode, but every time he got something right, he could see Xian Pu's eyes light up and she smiled happily. This just encouraged him to try harder. It was strange, but when training with his father he would do anything to get some sort of praise from him. Usually the more dangerous the task, the better he felt about succeeding. This by far was not dangerous, but nonetheless, he was enjoying seeing her smile.

After some time Ku Lon and Ranma were interrupted by Xian Pu saying something. The words he had not learned but from her body language, he knew what she needed. "Um, Elder Ku Lon…" Ranma started which caused Ku Lon to smile.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I… I um think she needs to um... you know…"

Ku Lon looked at her Xian Pu and smiled. "I see, well she will point you to where she needs to be taken." At that, Ku Lon left the room quickly.

"What?" With a heavy sigh he turned back to Xian Pu and after picking her up carefully, she began to point him to a place for her to be relived of certain problems… and after that, she directed him to take her to a place for her to bathe. Thankfully, he did not have to help her with the first part. But when she tried to bathe herself, she kept letting out short whimpers of pain. Finally, he could take no more and he called to her. "Xian Pu?"

"Ranma." She said and then he sighed.

Stepping out so she could see him, he held his eyes off her, made a scrubbing motion, and pointed to her back. She seemed to understand, smiled happily, and handed him a scrub brush. When he stepped closer, his foot touched the water and he was suddenly a female. "Ah damn…" she said, the grinned. "Well at least this way its just two girls," she told her with a grin and proceeded to scrub her back. However, this still caused her to blush a very deep shade of red.

While she did get out of washing certain body parts, she did have to wash her back, legs and hair. Ranma thought she was going to have problems with Xian Pu's back, but when she had to wash her legs; Ranma thought she was going to die. She tried to keep her eyes closed as Xian Pu was sitting there, nude… and Ranma was washing her. But to think that her nude body was right there… and all he had to do was open his eyes was torture. At least he thought it was torture until he had to wash her hair.

Her hair was the smoothest, silkiest thing she or he had ever touched. Just running her finger though her hair was having a larger effect on him, well her now. The effect was even greater than touching any other part of her body. Finally finished, Ranma rinsed the last bit of soap out of Xian Pu's long and beautiful hair. Just looking at her, as the water cascaded down her body was enough to almost cause her to pass out.

"T-t-there… d-d-one…" she said to her and she responded but still didn't know what she said, but she hoped it was a thank you.

When Xian Pu was dressed again… with a little help from Ranma, he carried her back to her hut and after setting Xian Pu down, she went right to sleep.

"Xian Pu… you don't know how you're torturing me…" she said softly as she leaned against the wall. "I-I… I've never spent any amount of time around a girl. Let alone one like you. I don't see why you don't hate me. I mean, I did kind of ruin everything for you… and your arm… and… and then having to take care of you like this. I'm sorry."

"You should tell her that when you can speak our language."

Ranma nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice spoke up from beside him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Just after saying that loudly, she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Looking over at Xian Pu, she heard her softly say, "Ranma." She also said something else that made Ku Lon smile but when she rolled over, and lay on her hurt arm; instantly she was sitting up and rubbing her arm.

"Xian Pu," Ranma said soothingly and was at her side. "Shh, just rest…" she said and made her lay on her back. Soon after that, she was asleep again.

"You are very good with her," Ku Lon told Ranma frankly.

"Yea I guess… "

"You're not happy?"

"Well I… you see…" she turned a bright red as he recalled helping her bathe. "It's just kind of… of… difficult."

"Ah, but things will be better soon."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Ku Lon then handed him a bowl with warm water in it.

"Thanks Elder Ku Lon." She said and quickly became a he.

"Get some sleep; you both will be having lessons tomorrow."

"Both of us?"

"Yes, you will continue to learn our language. And she will start to learn yours."

"Oh thank you!" Ranma said and leaned up against the wall happy now that he may soon have someone else to talk to.

Up on a hill a panda continued to watch the village. So far, he had not been able to see much other than watching his son cart around that girl as though he were her slave. While he had been unable to find out where Ranma had been carrying her, he knew it was for some devious purpose. However, he was still no closer to finding a way to get his son out of that village.

The next morning Ranma carried Xian Pu to another hut and when Ku Lon arrived the three of them began working on not only his ability to speak Mandarin, but Xian Pu was taught some Japanese words. It was slow going at first, but both Ranma and Xian Pu showed a lot of interest, which pleased Ku Lon, as the two of them really seemed to want to talk to each other.

By the end of the day both Ranma and Xian Pu knew enough words to get simple concepts across to the other, such as tired, hungry and a few others. However the both of them wanted to say much more to each other, yet they were still quite incapable of it. Both of them had a sneaking suspicion that Ku Lon was keeping things like this on purpose. Of the two, Xian Pu became the most verbal about it. He couldn't understand much of what was said but Xian Pu got very angry and was almost yelling at Ku Lon for a while.

The result was to say the least predictable. Ku Lon said a few words to Xian Pu one of which Ranma caught as his name, and then the girl became quiet. Finally, Ku Lon turned to Ranma while Xian Pu was silent. "Ranma, you need to take Xian Pu out to get bathed before dinner. The two of you have had a trying day so you two are entitled to a little relaxing."

Just the thought of bathing her like he has before was enough to cause Ranma to blush a very deep red. "Um… Ok…"

"Ranma?" He turned towards Xian Pu when he heard her speak.

"Yes Xian Pu?"

"I… Walk…No…" she paused as she made a carrying motion with her arms.

"Ok." Ranma stood as did Xian Pu, though she seemed to be a little unsteady. "Here…" he said and offered her his hand.

She looked at him and his hand and then blushed. Taking his hand gingerly in hers, she allowed him to help her keep her balance as the two walked out of the hut hand in hand. Ku Lon watched the two of them walk out, hands clasped together. "Soon I'm going to have a son-in-law!"

The two left the village with Xian Pu leading him to a place to bathe. Ranma was barely paying attention to where they were going; instead, his mind was on the girl that was holding his hand. He'd never had a girl hold his hand before, well there was his mom, but this was different. Very different. He blinked and realized that the two of them were outside of the village, and by a stream. Even more amazing was the small waterfall that had a steady stream of water flowing over it. "Wow!"

"Ranma like?" Xian Pu asked him.

"Yea I like it." Xian Pu smiled at him as he said that and he could not help but think how cute she looked.

She let go of his hand, moved over to the water, and started to get undressed. Turning his head Ranma looked anywhere but at her as she got undressed and stepped into the water. He was not sure he was going to be able to live though taking care of her.

"Xian Pu ready!" She called happily and Ranma was about to turn around when he stopped.

Quickly his eyes darted around as he tried to pinpoint the problem. He felt like they were being watched. "Xian Pu… get dressed."

She looked at him confused, "Dressed?" she repeated not understanding the word. Ranma pointed to her clothes and she jumped and landed beside them. Unfortunately, her quick movement caused their watcher to jump. Before Ranma had a chance to see the attacker, he was struck with something on the head and was knocked out.

Shaking his head Ranma realized he was being carried and he started to fight back. He was surprised to see a huge panda carrying him. "Pops!"

The panda stopped and sat Ranma down. The first thing that the boy did was look around, and then blush as he realized he was looking for Xian Pu. "Where is she, where'd she go?"

The panda looked at him and growled. "Where's Xian Pu? She was right beside me a moment ago." This only seemed to aggravate the Panda more. "Damn it pops! She was injured because of me, so I have to take care of her, where is she?"

Ranma was about to say something else when Genma tried to hit Ranma on the head. Even though he was unable to speak in his panda form, he was able to get his displeasure across to the young man.

"I don't care about no stupid training trip. I have to; I promised them I'd take care of her." Ranma railed back.

Genma growled and was about to attack his son when a loud scream was heard. "Xian Pu!" Ranma cried out and with one well placed punch he knocked the huge panda down and was running towards the scream.

Ranma and the rest of the Amazons got to the place the scream came from at the same time. When Ranma saw Ku Lon, he approached and bowed to her. "Elder Ku Lon, have you seen Xian Pu? We were separated and I head her scream."

Ku Lon was more than a bit furious. "What do you mean? You two walked out of here together, you shouldn't have gotten separated from her."

"My pops hit me from behind and tried to take me away. I'm sorry elder. I came back as soon as I could."

Ku Lon asked, "Your father, that Panda?"

"Yes, that was him. He thinks I should continue my training, but I have to find Xian Pu and help her if she's in trouble. It's my duty." Ranma was blushing slightly as he realized that if anything happened to Xian Pu he would feel horrible. A lot of it had very little to do with his promise to protect her.

"Then we will find her, and if anything has happened to my Great Granddaughter, your father will pay dearly."

Ranma was to say the least, shocked. "Great Granddaughter?"

"Yes, now let's find her."

"Sure we can…" he stopped and saw something on the ground. "Hay what's this?" He then pointed out what looked like a set of footprints beside a bush that had a small bit of white cloth on it.

"Msu Tsu," Ku Lon said dangerously.

"Moose?" Ranma repeated confused.

"No, Msu Tsu, he's an admirer of Xian Pu's, and he's been getting rather upset about the time you two have been spending together."

"What the?" Ranma asked confused.

Ranma was broken out of his confusion by a sudden high-pitched scream he recognized as Xian Pu. "Aiyeee! NO!"

"Xian Pu!" Ranma yelled and raced off in the direction of the scream.

Ku Lon smiled and told the other Amazons around her in Mandarin, "Soon we may have to prepare for a wedding." The other Amazons giggled and then they all followed Ranma's trail.

In a small hut just inside the village, Msu Tsu was looking at a very angry Xian Pu. "But Xian Pu…"

"No, Xian Pu doesn't like you that way. Why'd you do this to me?"

"But he's an outsider and I'm your friend, we grew up together and…"

"That's no excuse… you tried to kiss me while I was unconscious!"

The two continued to argue in their native tongue, which was good in a way, as it didn't allow Ranma to understand what they were saying, but it did let him know where they were. Locating the hut by her voice alone was easy. Quickly he knocked the door open with one well-placed kick, which startled both Msu Tsu and Xian Pu. When the dust from the broken door cleared, Ranma was standing just in front of Xian Pu looking at Msu Tsu angrily.

Msu Tsu looked at Ranma in disgust while Xian Pu looked very happy to see him.

"Xian Pu, you ok?" Ranma asked in as close to her tongue as he could get which she understood.

"Yes, Xian Pu ok," She replied to which Ranma nodded. "Msu Tsu try to kiss Xian Pu while she unconscious." She said rapidly with some words in her language and others in his. This just caused him to blink in confusion.

"What?" He asked, "I don't understand…" he replied but before they had a chance to say anything Ku Lon appeared in the doorway.

"Ranma, my Great Granddaughter said that Msu Tsu tried to kiss her while she was unconscious."

"What? You were going to force yourself on her?" Ranma yelled which caused everyone to steps back from the force of it. Ku Lon though was the only one to understand what he said so she repeated what he said to the others.

Msu Tsu took offence to the remark and challenged Ranma for Xian Pu. While Ranma did not understand the language, he could tell from the tone and the boys' movements that he was challenging him. Just when the Elder was about to translate it Ranma stopped her. "He obviously wants to fight, so lets do it."

When Ranma moved into an attack stance, it caused Xian Pu to smile happily. Ku Lon also smiled, though Msu Tsu frowned. Without any further words, Msu Tsu jumped towards Ranma while seemingly drawing a large amount of weapons out of nowhere. Ranma jumped forwards as well and with the length of the weapons, he knew one weakness. Right in between them.

Racing forward Ranma punched Msu Tsu in the chest and the stomach at the same time causing the boy to drop some of his weapons and forcing him back. Quickly Msu Tsu pulled out two morning stars and began twirling around the two heavy balls covered in spikes.

These weapons were going to be a little harder to get though but not impossible. When he raced forward, Ranma dodged to the left and the right as the maces flew towards him. Finally finding an opening Ranma jumped straight up and kicked Msu Tsu in the head that knocked him backwards.

Xian Pu and Ku Lon were a little surprised to see how hard Msu Tsu was fighting, "Great grandmother?"

"Yes child?"

"When Msu Tsu get so good?"

"I guess he has been practicing a lot while we were not watching."

"I see… oh no Ranma!"

Ku Lon looked back at the combatants just in time to see Ranma dodge a lethal strike from one of Mouse's blades that was attacked to a chain. Letting the chain stick into the ground Ranma ran up the chain and knocked Msu Tsu back further with a well-placed wheel kick.

When Ranma landed, he was again between Msu Tsu and Xian Pu. However, Msu Tsu seemed to be losing control of his anger. "Die!" he shouted and threw a dozen knives at Ranma. The pig tailed boy was about to move when he remembered Xian Pu was right behind him.

"Damn," he said and began to knock the knives to the ground. He was mostly successful, but one was just a little off to the side. Reaching out Ranma caught the blade, but at a cost.

Xian Pu, Ku Lon and the other Amazons saw the knife headed right for Xian Pu, only to be stopped by being imbedded into Ranma's palm.

Ranma looked at Msu Tsu with a furious look to his eyes. To all those around they could see a change in his aura. The boy seemed to be radiating anger, but the biggest surprise was that Ranma paid no attention to the knife sticking though his hand.

"YOU!" Ranma said dangerously, "You could have hurt her!" he yelled and then yanked the knife out of his own hand. Blood was splashed on the ground from where Ranma was hit, and then from him pulling the knife out. Making a fist out of his injured hand Ranma ran towards Mouse and punched him, which sent the Amazon boy through the wall and out towards the center of the village.

As soon as Ranma seemed to calm down the other Amazons looked on worriedly. With the power they felt from this boy, they knew that he would be a force to be reckoned with. If he had the proper training, he could easily beat everyone in the village.

"Ranma, you is ok?" Xian Pu asked and Ranma sighed.

"No big deal, I've been though worse." She blinked as he spoke which made him realize she did not understand. "Damn…" he then heard Ku Lon say something and the other Amazons looked at him confused.

"Xian Pu, will take care of your hand Ranma, I have to deal with Msu Tsu," Ku Lon told him and he nodded.

Holding out his still bleeding hand to the girl, he noticed that she was on the verge of tears. "Aw, I'm ok. Don't worry about me," He said to try to reassure her.

"Xian Pu, happy." she told him and started to wrap up his hand as best as she could.

When the two emerged from the hut, Ranma was holding her left hand in his bandaged up right hand. The blood from his hand had already stained the bandage, but he did not pay it any attention.

That night Msu Tsu was placed in a cage to keep him out of trouble. This would give Ku Lon and others a chance to calm down and not make a rash decision, even though she wanted to kill him on the spot. For four people the night held different meanings.

To Xian Pu it was a special night as Ranma had fought for her, and had saved her from being hurt. She could not believe that he had done that, and for her. To stop a knife with ones own hand… to keep her from getting hurt, it was enough to fill her with so much joy she was practically bouncing.

While Xian Pu was literally bouncing near him, Ranma found himself wondering about many things. To him, he had spent most of his life just studying to be a martial artist, and in doing so, he has never really been around anyone but his father. Now after spending so much time alone with her, and having saved Xian Pu, he was not sure what he felt. Sure he felt protective, but why? Was it because he had injured her and he had to, or because he wanted to?

However, for Msu Tsu, it was a miserable night as all he could do was think about how he had almost seriously hurt his childhood friend. He had told her that he loved her, and yet when he got angry he forgot she was there. Hanging his head miserably, Msu Tsu could only wait for his trial and execution.

Last of those that night that was thinking of its meaning was a large panda. Genma could not help but wonder, why, why did Ranma run back there? Was it just to save a girl, or was there another reason? If there was another reason then there was going to be a problem, a big problem. He decided to wait it out, and see. But if things kept going this bad, then he was going to need help to get him away from the Amazons.

Over the next several days, Ranma's hand healed up enough for him to go with just some light bandages. However, the day after the incident was the most surprising, at least to the Amazons. Ranma actually pleaded for Msu Tsu's life. 

"Elders," he said respectfully. "Msu Tsu was not in his right mind during the fight. He became angry and lost his control. I believe that with proper training he will be a formidable fighter and asset to the clan."

Ku Lon looked at him and smiled, "You have been practicing that haven't you."

Scratching the back of his head suddenly Ranma blushed. "Well, yea, I mean he's a good guy… and just by looking at him you can tell he is torturing himself over what happened."

"But what about my Great Granddaughter, she could have been hurt."

"But she wasn't." Ranma countered.

"But what if she was, or what if you weren't there to protect her."

Ranma thought about that and sighed, "I'd rather not think about that, but I believe that Msu Tsu would've taken his own life had any harm come to her. I promised that I'd take care of her, and I will."

Though most of the conversation was not understood by the others, Ku Lon and Ranma were not paying attention to them. Finally, the Elder addressed everyone and proclaimed that Msu Tsu was not to be killed by request of Ranma. In addition, that Ranma promised to continue to protect Xian Pu. That last part made Xian Pu very happy and she gave Ranma a huge hug in front of everyone in the village. To his credit, Ranma did not push her away; in fact, he realized he liked it. His arms wrapped around her so that he could return the hug.

From his vantage point Genma sighed, "This is worse than I thought." He told himself and then began making his way back to Japan. "I hope this is going to work… but knowing how -she- is about honor, she'll help me… I hope…"

In the Village, Msu Tsu was surprised to hear this, and more than a little jealous about what he was seeing. Nevertheless, his life had been spared, thanks to Ranma.

When Xian Pu and Ranma pulled away from the hug, the two of them stood side by side, allowing Ranma to take her left hand in his right. This time, their fingers seemed to intertwine making them both blush, but they did not pull away their hands.

+

It took Genma longer than he would like to not only reach the ocean, but to reach the shores of Japan. Every few days he would face the Amazon Village and promise that he would return for his son. And then he would face Japan and sigh as he tried to think of what to tell his wife. "She's either going to kill me… or going to help me…" he sighed for what seemed the millionth time. "I could get my old friend to help me… but I need a female to return with me. And… and I don't know about his daughters. We've never really talked about them. I guess I'm stuck then. Oh please don't kill me," he prayed and started moving again. "I've already lost so much time… but I just couldn't find a faster way…"

Eight months from the time he left to return to Japan, he finally arrived at his wife's home. Steeling his nerves and making sure he was back in his human form, Genma knocked on the door. When the door opened, Genma took a shaky breath.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello Nodoka."

"Genma!" She repeated excitedly and gave him a hug, and then pulled away from him. "Oh come in, I haven't heard from you in a long time and where's my son? I bet he is so manly."

Genma felt like this was maybe not the best idea he's ever had. "There's been a problem."

Nodoka turned and looked at him aghast. "Problem? Oh no my son is dead!"

"No! No, he's not dead." Genma told her hastily.

Trying not to break down and hoping for the best she asked, "He's not?"

"No, when I last saw him he was still alive and safe."

Nodoka thought something was up. "When did you last see him?"

Sighing he told her, "Because of where we were, it took me a long time to get away to get help."

"Help?" She did not like the way this was going.

For the next several hours Genma told her about how the two of them were cursed which prompted a demonstration of his curse, though he left out what Ranma's curse was. After seeing the demonstration, Nodoka was shocked and even more so to find that Ranma was being held hostage in an Amazon village.

"So they won't let him leave."

"Um… well… He had one chance to lave, but… but… but there was a girl in trouble and instead of running away he tried to help her even though he was captured again."

Nodoka was looking at him with stars in her eyes, "My son is soooo manly! To give up his freedom to help out a girl in trouble!"

"Umm… sure." Genma said slowly.

+

It took Genma and Nodoka a few weeks to get everything they would need, or at least everything that she would need. In order to get her to agree to go to China to bring back their son, Genma had to explain about the oath with the Tendo's where Ranma was to be married to one of his good friend's daughters. At first, she was reluctant, but when Genma said that family honor was at stake she had decided to help.

"For family, for Honor," She told him as they stood at the door to her home about to leave.

Genma smiled, "Yes, for family and for honor."

The two of them left there and took a taxi to the airport where she had purchased tickets for the two of them. Since leaving her behind the first time, Genma had to endure life on the road and traveling in the cheapest form possible. Traveling with her though, was turning out to be very different. While on the plane he explained to her that once they got to China and got out away from the city, they would have to walk as there was no way to get closer by rail, or car.

At the time, Nodoka had thought that it would be easy. Fly out as close as possible, and then take a taxi or bus or some other way to get as close as possible and then walk the rest of the way. However, after having spent three days walking she was ready to scream.

"How did you do this before?"

"Ranma and I walked or swam all the way; I had to make sure the boy was tough and strong."

"Strong is good, but this is horrible."

"But he survived, and we also trained the whole time, you would be proud of him, he is such a strong and manly man."

"Ohhhh! He will be such a manly man!" She said with stars in her eyes.

Genma just grumbled. He had learned while still in Japan that mentioning that would keep her quiet for at least a day. It also had the added bonus of making her very agreeable to what ever was going on. Especially now that they had to walk this far. 'Ranma my boy, you'd better not disappoint me…' he thought to himself, 'or else your mother is going to skin me alive.'

By the time they reached the Amazon valley, it was close to the anniversary day of when Genma had to leave his son behind. He sighed and calculated the time to make sure he had it right. 'Let's see, about eight months to get to her door. And then we spent about a month getting everything ready and then… oh um, three months getting here tracking though the forests. And that's even taking as many shortcuts as we can… well except for the time that we got lost and it took us a month to get back on track. I swear that's the last time I take her advice on which way to go… and she was supposed to even have that global tracking thingy too.'

The two of them rested for the night on the edge of the valley. Both of them had high hopes for the next morning though they were wondering how they were going to get Ranma out. Slowly the sun started to rise over the mountains spilling light into the valley. Moving from the edge closer to the village, they were surprised when they saw two figures rushing though the woods. Genma and Nodoka ducked to stay out of sight as the two rushed by high in the trees. The only sound was a slight rustling of the trees. And then it happened. The two jumped and clashed in mid air. For several moments, the two traded blows that were almost too fast for eyes to see. Though the bodies of the two seemed to be in shadow and blurred, it was plain to see that one was a male and the other was a female.

For several long minutes, the two fought and then they separated and fell to the ground. Both landing lightly on their feet. The man seemed to be smiling while the girl was panting. The two then started talking to each other, but neither Nodoka nor her husband understood what they were saying. Nevertheless, it seemed that he was teasing her as she then stuck her tongue out at him causing him to laugh. When she pouted, he stopped laughing and moved closer to her and after placing his hands on her sides, she finally began to smile.

"That's so cute!" Nodoka said and Genma fell on his face. He looked up to see that both of the combatants were gone.

"Where'd they go?" He asked softly and then he felt a sharp blade at his throat. He could see that someone was behind Nodoka as well and there was a weapon at her throat as well. He heard the man behind him say something but Genma did not recognize the language, but more than likely he was being asked why he was there. "I'm here to find my son."

"Your son?" he heard the man say.

"Yes, I was forced to leave him behind some time ago when he was captured."

The man's tone was harsh as he replied, "Captured, there have been no men captured here for many years. Those that have been captured have been killed just a few days after they were caught."

"Oh no my son!" Nodoka cried out causing the man to look at her for the first time.

It was then that a strange thing happened; the sword was suddenly pulled away from Genma's throat. "Mother?"

"Huh?" She asked and looked at him.

"Mother!" He cried out and Genma felt the man flash past him and gather Nodoka up in a hug.

Genma couldn't believe his eyes. "Ranma?" The man turned to him and recognition dawned on him who it was, it was an older Ranma. "Ranma! It is you!"

"How're you doing pop? Haven't seen you around in a long time. I didn't think you'd ever return."

"What? How can you say that? I had to leave, there was no way we could escape undetected, and then when they captured you again I feared the worse, but I knew that you'd find a way to stay alive." By the time he finished talking Genma was in high spirits and smiling like a fool.

"Escape? Captured? Well I guess you could say I was captured… but I haven't tried to escape… I don't want to."

"What? You didn't want to?" Genma asked outraged.

"Mom, Pop, I want you to meet Xian Pu." He motioned to the woman behind Nodoka. The woman in question had lowered her weapon earlier and now stepped up beside Ranma. Both Genma and Nodoka noticed that Xian Pu looked worn out but ready to fight still. "Xian Pu is the one that has captured me… and has held me prisoner."

"Um, but you liked it…" Xian Pu practically purred.

"Son what is the meaning of this?" Genma yelled out.

"Shhhh… not to loud," Ranma said softly trying to keep his father quiet.

"What? Why should I? I've been worried about you and being held against your will here by these women! You should be out training and…" As he spoke, his voice kept getting louder until he was almost screaming. Even though Genma was man, and screaming he stopped when he heard another scream, or rather a loud wailing. He watched as Xian Pu moved away from them quickly.

"What was that about?" Nodoka asked and looked to Ranma who seemed a little upset.

"I'll explain in a moment…" he looked to where Xian Pu had run off. A moment later, the woman landed beside Ranma. This time, Xian Pu was holding something in her arms. Smiling at her, he turned to his parents. "Mom, pop. I'd like to introduce you to Xian Pu, the one who captured my heart and became my wife…"

"YOUR WIFE!" Nodoka and Genma yelled at the same time prompting the thing Xian Pu was holding to start wailing again.

"Yes," Xian Pu told them. "And this is our first daughter." She then turned the bundle towards his parents and let them see that it was a baby, a baby girl… a baby girl with purple hair like her mother… and the eyes of her father… Ranma.

"Oh…" Nodoka said and smiled happily. "I'm a grandmother!" She quickly took her granddaughter in her arms and started making cooing noises at her.

Shaking his head to clear it, Genma finally opened his mouth. "Son… you're married?"

"Yes, shortly after that night you tried to take me away from my love, we were wed."

"Shortly is right," Xian Pu said softly with a slight blush. "What was it, one, two weeks later?" As she teased her husband, she wrapped her arm around him and held him close.

"Well to the tribe we were married that day when I fought for you."

"You fought for your wife? Oh how manly!" Nodoka sighed happily as she held her granddaughter.

"Um, sure mom…" Ranma said with a slight blush.

The moment was broken when a voice yelled out, "Son in law!"

"Over here!" Ranma called back with a grin. He then looked at his mom and pop, "I want you to meet someone who has helped me out a lot here. She taught me their language and helped me teach Xian Pu ours." As he finished speaking, an old woman on a stick landed beside Ranma and Xian Pu. "Honored Elder and great grandmother, I'd like you to meet my parents, Nodoka and Genma Saotome."

Nodoka bowed as best as she could while holding her granddaughter. Through it all, she was grinning like a fool. "Pleased to meet you Honored Elder."

Genma just stared at her. "It's alive?" he asked which earned him a smack on his head from Ku Lon and Nodoka.

Ku Lon just looked at Nodoka and smiled, though she frowned at Genma. "Is this the one that taught you that technique?"

Not realizing he should keep his mouth shut, Genma beamed, "I taught him everything he knows!"

This earned him another whack on the head. "I should have known. You're reckless and you could've killed Ranma with that training. As it is, it took Xian Pu and I about four months to help him get over that silly fear you gave him and train him in the proper ways of the Neko-Ken."

Nodoka looked back and forth between them. "Neko-Ken?"

"Mom, it's a special technique that pop put me though… I don't want to tell you how he did it though."

"No! You no tell them!" Xian Pu said quickly.

Ranma put his arm around her and pulled his wife closer as he kissed her cheek, "Shhh, it's ok. You don't have to get angry anymore."

"What do you mean I'm reckless? He learned it didn't he!"

"Learned it yes, but also was made to fear cats. He's fine now, and he knows more than just that."

"What do you mean?" his mom asked.

"I've been training with Elder Ku Lon and she has been teaching me many of the tribes fighting styles and special techniques."

"Special techniques?" Genma said smiling happily.

Ku Lon, Xian Pu and Ranma did not like that smile. "Yes, but those techniques will only be taught to Amazons like my daughter. No one else." The tone in which Ranma said that shocked his parents, Genma especially.

"Now see here boy! This is the anything goes martial arts, so any techniques, Amazon or what ever become a part of it." As he spoke, he failed to notice the hard looks he was receiving.

"Genma Saotome," Ranma said sternly, "You are here by will of the Amazons and by them your life will be decided. If you choose to anger them I cannot guarantee your life and if called, then I, as an Amazon, will take your life if you threaten our way of life or my family."

Genma and Nodoka blinked at the sternness in their son's voice. At first Genma was about to challenge Ranma for saying such a thing, but if the Amazons have taught him many techniques, then he was not sure that he could still win.

"Ranma," His mother said. "We're not here to talk to you about training methods, but Family Honor. Though with finding out about all of this I'm not sure what we'll do now."

"What do you mean; family honor?" Xian Pu asked.

"Well my husband has promised an old friend of his that their two martial arts schools would be joined one day by the marriage of our children."

"But I am already married." Ranma said as a matter of fact while he unconsciously pulled his wife closer to him.

"Yes I know which will cause a problem. Had you been without a child then we could ask you to leave your current wife and return with us."

"What!" Ranma tried to keep himself from shouting.

"NO! You no take Ranma away from me!" Xian Pu cried out and held him closer to herself.

"As I said, had you been without a child…"

"I'd never leave Xian Pu. My choice is to stay here with her."

"I know son, but since you are a father now, we cannot ask you to leave. It wouldn't be right."

Both Xian Pu and Ranma let out a breath of relief. "What about Ranma's brother?" Ku Lon said gaining attention of his parents.

Nodoka blinked and looked at her, "But I only have one child, and that's Ranma."

"No, he has an Amazon brother."

"That's right!" Ranma said suddenly. "Right before our actual wedding ceremony," Ranma told them, "I gained a brother."

"How?" Both Nodoka and Genma asked.

"It is a ceremony here. Since I saved his life, he pledged his life to me, as a brother," He didn't want to tell them that the reason his brothers life was threatened was that he had attacked Ranma and almost hurt Xian Pu in the process.

"Yes and he makes a good brother, Ranma and he fight and train a lot." Xian Pu said with a slight giggle.

His mother looked thoughtful and then smiled. "Well, if he's willing then he could fulfill this for our families honor."

"I think he will be, but he's um… cursed."

"Cursed?" his parents asked at the same time.

"Yes, like pops and me."

"You're cursed too? What is it?" his mother asked.

"I, um, fell into the spring of drowned girl. So when I am splashed with cold water…" even as he said that Xian Pu poured some cold water on him triggering his curse. However, she did not release her husband turned girl.

"Oh!" Nodoka looked over her son, now daughter. "That's not very manly…"

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but I get to do things as a girl I never thought were possible. When I look like this I'm part of the counsel's discussions that no man is a part of, and had it not been for looking like this; I wouldn't be allowed to learn the Amazon techniques."

"Well I guess that's good… but you don't… I mean… like… you know…" Ranma watched as his mother blushed as she spoke.

Chuckling Xian Pu added, "Oh no, Ranma still love me when he's a girl… and Ranma learn how to really please me too like this…" Xian Pu realized what she said and everyone except Ku Lon blushed.

"You mean…" Genma started and Ranma nodded his head. "Oh…"

Clearing her throat Ranma tried to get everyone's attention. "Well… um… let's… go meet you new son, ok? Oh and my brother's curse..."

"What does he turn into?" Nodoka asked worriedly.

"A little duck," Xian Pu giggled and kissed her female husband in front of Nodoka and Genma.

Much to their surprise, Ranma kissed Xian Pu back. They stood there watching them for a moment… then two… and after about five minutes, the two parents were a bright red, and it appeared as though Ranma and Xian Pu no longer needed air. 

"Son-In-Law," Ku Lon said sharply.

"Huh?" She asked slightly dazed when the kiss broke.

"Its time for your training. Let Xian Pu take them to see him."

"Um… ok…" she said still slightly flushed. Slowly she parted ways with Xian Pu. 

"They really do love each other don't they…" Nodoka said with a sigh and cooed at the baby.

"Um… yea…" Genma said with a cough and tried to calm himself.

"My son is so manly… even as a girl."

Genma could not help it… he fell flat on his face.

When Xian Pu brought them to the village Genma was surprised to see that the Amazons seemed to either not remember him, or were accepting of him. At least until they started approaching his wife first. "Damn… forgot they see the girls as superior."

"What's wrong with that?" Xian Pu asked.

"It's the man that's supposed to take care of the…." He stopped and looked around before he said 'weak girls' as it looked that many in this village could do some serious damage to him. This was especially true of Xian Pu, as he remembered how fast Ranma and her were sparing earlier. "The man is supposed to take care of his wife."

"Oh but Ranma does take care of me, and I take care of him too." Xian Pu said happily and seemed to daze off in a daydream for a moment before shaking her head. "Ranma first man to be called an equal with an Amazon, he even will be an elder in time."

"My son, an Amazon elder?" Genma asked astonished.

Xian Pu stopped to turn around and look at him. "Yes, but first he say he want to have family and teach them how to protect others." She looked over to Nodoka and blinked, as his mother looked ready to cry. "You ok?"

"I'm just happy! I am going to have a lot of grandchildren!"

Genma sighed and walked beside his wife as Xian Pu led them to a hut that was near the center of the village.

"Msu Tsu, you in there?"

"Huh?" A voice from the inside called. That voice was soon followed by a boy sticking his head out the window. "Oh Xian Pu, how are you today? Where's Ranma?"

"I'm fine, and he's training with great grandmother again."

As Xian Pu spoke, he walked out to meet them. "Ah ok."

"Msu Tsu, I want you to meet Ranma's mother and father."

"Oh," he said and then bowed to them. "Greetings honorable Mother and Father, I am Msu Tsu, Amazon brother to Ranma."

Nodoka beamed happily while Genma just looked at him wondering why the boy was wearing glasses. Before he could say a word, Nodoka had handed Xian Pu her daughter back and pulled Msu Tsu into a fierce hug. "Oh it's soo good to have another son!"

"Ah, thanks." He said and grinned before returning the hug.

"How do so many know Japanese now?" Genma asked causing the two Amazons to chuckle.

"Well husband and I at first barely knew what the other was saying and we needed someone else to translate for us. But we began to learn how to speak to each other in own language."

"Right," Msu Tsu added, "And over time they began to teach more of us how to speak the language."

Xian Pu seemed to sadden at that, "It's true, but we know very little how to write."

"You can speak but not write Japanese?" Nodoka asked.

"That's correct," Msu Tsu said and placed a comforting hand on Xian Pu's shoulder. "Ranma could teach us how to talk, but he was never a good writer, so none of us ever learned how."

"Oh, you poor dears…" Nodoka told them and then got a magnificent idea. "Msu Tsu, would you like to return to Japan with us?"

"Huh? Why?"

"For one thing to go to school there and learn how to speak and write Japanese. But there is also a matter of a family pledge that needs to be taken care of."

Msu Tsu seemed eager, but he was wary about the pledge. "Family pledge?"

"Yes. My husband promised that one of our sons would marry the daughters of one of his old friends to bring our two martial arts schools together."

Msu Tsu looked between them, "And you want me to uphold this?"

Nodoka looked at him and sighed, "No, you are only adopted into the family, so you would not be forced to do it. But if you were to marry one of the daughters, which my husband has told me that he should have three daughters, then that would be wonderful."

Thinking it over a bit, Msu Tsu decided to try it. Maybe the change would do him good. Especially, since he would never be able to be more than a brother to Xian Pu. He hoped though that one of these daughters was at least close to Xian Pu in looks. "I will return with you then. But as to the engagement, we will have to see."

"That is all we can ask," Beamed Nodoka happily.

"When we go there, will I be able to learn how to write as well?" Msu Tsu asked.

To say she was thrilled would be a gross understatement, but Nodoka replied happily, "Yes, and much more."

With that decided, Genma and Nodoka were shown around the village by Msu Tsu as Xian Pu took care of her daughter. While he showed them around, he explained several of their rules; especially the one saying that if an outside male were to defeat an Amazon female in battle, then the male was then married to the one he defeated. This confused Ranma's parents, but their son seemed happy about it so they did not complain.

Over the course of the next few days, Msu Tsu prepared to leave while Genma and Nodoka spent time with their long lost son, his wife and the baby. When it finally came time to leave, it was a teary affair, at least for mother and her first son. But soon Genma, Nodoka and Msu Tsu were leaving the village and headed back towards Japan.

As they left, Ranma sighed, "You know…"

"Know what?" His wife asked.

"That day I pleaded for his life, great-grandmother wanted to torture or kill him. And now I have this feeling that he's about to get that torture."

"Oh no, you think Msu Tsu be ok?" She asked him which caused him to smile. Even now when she was worried, flustered or emotional she would revert to her broken Japanese.

"He'll be fine… but I'm glad it's not me that has to meet those girls. Who knows what kind of things he's going to be put though."

Xian Pu nodded her head in agreement. "Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"When she gets a bit older, do you think we should go visit them?"

"I'd like that… but I don't want to impose on them. What if we were to stay somewhere else?"

From behind them a voice said, "That can be arranged."

Turning they say Ku Lon standing there. "How is that?" Ranma asked her.

"I have often wondered about Japan myself, and Xian Pu needs to see more of the world than just here. And the both of you need more schooling that we cannot give you here."

"So what are you saying?" Xian Pu asked.

"When your daughter gets old enough, I suggest that we go visit them, and you two can help me setup a Chinese restaurant."

"Why a restaurant?" he asked.

"How else do you think you can support your family?"

"Ah I see." He said with a grin. "In that case, I had better work on my cooking skills as well."

Xian Pu chuckled and hugged her husband tight. That night, the two of them dreamed of their future, a future that looked very promising.

+The End+


End file.
